In Surrender
by seilleanmor
Summary: A post-ep for 6x15 Smells Like Teen Spirit. Because dancing is not the only prom night rite of passage that those two explored.


Body of a woman, white hills, white thighs,

you look like a world, lying in surrender.

My rough peasant's body digs in you

and makes the son leap from the depth of the earth.

_**Body of a Woman**_**, Pablo Neruda**

* * *

**This one's for TMC. I know I said I'd do that other thing, and I will, but in the meantime here's this instead.**

* * *

**In Surrender**

* * *

Peeling her mouth away from his, Kate rests her forehead at Castle's neck and huffs out a laugh, her cheeks flaming. Still cradling his head, she lets the music sweep her up and carry her right along with it, tugging her body so she sways against him.

They just made out. On a crowded dance floor. In front of a bunch of teenagers. And she can't even really be regretful, because the touch of his mouth is narcotic and his words are still pounding hard through her bloodstream and drugging her, making her want to curl up in him.

He doesn't regret anything in his life, because all of the pathways he's ever chosen to step down have brought him to her. It seems almost unbelievable, that this man loves her so very much. That they've made it here. "Castle, I think I've had my fill of prom. Let's get out of here."

"You know, that's another high school tradition in itself. Sneaking out of the dance to go make out with the prettiest girl in school." He grins down at her, both hands still fluid at her ribcage so she can't stray far from him. Not that she would want to.

Right now, she wants to keep him as close as they can get. Lifting up into him, Kate presses a careful kiss to his jaw and tilts her head, arching an eyebrow. "You know of any alcoves?"

"Yes, actually. Come on."

Castle's hands leave the cage of her ribs and he drops one to take hers, knotting their fingers together at the knuckle. Weaving through the throng of teenage bodies, Kate follows Castle to the door and lets him pull her through, glancing around the hallway for any sign of anyone that may see them.

"This way." Castle hums against her ear, nudging her towards a corridor that stretches out to their right. Hesitating a moment, Kate pushes back every trace of her straight-laced, serious detective persona and takes off at a run, tugging her fiancé along behind her.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Castle guides them left, and then right again and then yanks her to a stop, out of breath and beaming so wide his eyes are almost closed with it. "Here. No one used to be around this part of school. There's only the janitor's office, and he was usually on patrol elsewhere."

"Perfect." Kate beams, stepping backwards and inside of an alcove. There are scuffed marks on the floor that suggest this hollowed out place in the wall used to house a bench, but now there's nothing except lots and lots of room. Fisting a hand in his shirt, Kate yanks her fiancé hard against her and goes for his mouth again, lets her tongue stroke inside in a way she hadn't dared to on the dance floor. Adolescent excitement fizzes in her veins and Kate moans at the slick intrusion of Castle's tongue, extracts a hand from his shirt to cradle the back of his head instead.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Castle murmurs to her, his thumb stroking over her cheekbone as if to gentle her. She doesn't want that, doesn't need to be dissuaded, but he's still talking. "We could go back to either of our spacious, private apartments. Or even a hotel, if you want to shake things up."

"No, babe." Kate grins, rocking her hips against his and biting back a gasp. He's so ready for her, already, and the pooling warmth low down in her stomach only increases. "This is a rite of passage. I want to do this. Now."

Some of her desperation must be evident in the curling smoke of her voice because Castle leans in to take her mouth again, his kiss hot and bruising and sending a flare of yearning through her. Apparently he's not wasting any time, either, because his hand comes away from her ribs and snakes down to pop the button of her slacks and drag her zipper down.

"Fuck, Castle." She grits out when his whole hand slides inside her pants and he cups her brazenly, his free hand clutching at her hip as she rocks into his touch. Her underwear is soaked through and Castle tugs his mouth away from hers long enough to grin, their foreheads still pressed together.

Kate holds his gaze, lets him see the catch of her breath and the flood of heat that rushes to her cheeks when he slips his hand inside of her underwear and seeks out the slick warmth of her. His index finger strokes her clit and she jerks, her eyes slamming closed and her face crashing into his shoulder.

"Kate, Kate, you're so wet." He chants at her ear and she whimpers, her hips rolling hard to seek the friction she so desperately needs. "So wet, baby."

"Fuck, Rick, please." She grunts, palming his ass to drag his hips closer to hers. Castle slides two fingers inside her, just to his first knuckles and the noise that trips its way out of her is so fucking loud that she bites down on the flesh of his shoulder to try and hold it back. "More, please."

Laughing into the crease of her neck, Castle sucks at the thunder of her pulse and shifts his hand, his fingers suddenly so deep that when Kate chokes out his name it shatters apart around a sob. Rick's mouth is at her ear now, the tender flesh of her lobe caught between his teeth as he pumps his fingers inside her. "You're so fucking hot. You still make me feel like a teenager."

His palm is providing this delicious friction against her clit and Kate's knees suddenly just give up, turning to water and gushing over the linoleum so Castle has to curl an arm at her waist and yank her close against him.

"Oh God, Castle, yes." She hisses when his fingers curl, the first embers of pure bliss crackling low in her stomach. Her thighs tense and she's about five seconds away from shattering around his hand when heavy footsteps tear through her occluded senses and make both of them freeze.

The ominous sound gets louder and louder and louder until they're both holding their breath and Kate buries her face at her fiancé's neck so she doesn't have to watch the utter shame of being caught unfold around them. And then, just as suddenly as they started, they fade away into nothing.

"Was that-"

"The principal." Castle says, stifling his laughter with another brush of his mouth over hers. "God, can you _imagine_ if he'd caught us."

A little delirious with relief and leftover adrenaline both, Kate moans as loud as she dares and rocks her hips hard into him, laughing when he seems to finally remember exactly where his hand is. He kisses her hard as he curls his fingers again, his tongue inside her mouth and his fingers so thick stretching her and the perfect, perfect friction against her clit and Kate splits apart around the tightest, dirtiest orgasm she's had in a long time, her throat working over silence as Rick keeps moving, prolongs the agonising bliss for her.

When he pulls his hand out of his pants he hesitates barely a moment before touching the same two fingers that just made her come to the seam of her lips. Kate takes them inside her mouth and groans at the taste of herself all over him, sucking him clean and raking her teeth over the pads of his fingerprints just to watch him squirm. Letting him go with an obscene popping noise, Beckett tips her face up and goes for his mouth, his tongue stroking inside to share in the taste of her too.

Pulling back, Kate glances around and, satisfied that no one's going to walk in on them, drops to her knees in front of him. Immediately, he's groaning and his eyes are slamming closed, the sight of her on her knees for him always too much to handle. One hand cups the back of her head and the other he splays at the wall, holding himself up.

"You sure you want to do this here?"

The bulge in his pants strains for her touch; Kate lifts an eyebrow and palms him with no pretence, squeezing gently. "It doesn't seem like you can wait."

"Oh fuck, Kate."

She makes a show of unfastening his pants. The button, she frees from its clasp with her teeth and then she takes the tab of his zipper between them too, drags it down as slowly as she can. Which is not very slowly, because right now more than anything in the world she wants the weight and the perfect heat of him in her mouth, the way her lips stretch around him.

Freeing him from the confines of his pants, Kate wraps the fingers of one hand around him and starts moving, a little twist on the end of her glide that makes him choke out her name. She grins up at him, presses an open mouthed kiss to his wrist where it's next to her head, and before he can do so much as stutter out anything resembling a sentence she leans forward and takes him in her mouth.

The groan he lets out is so loud that Kate almost laughs, eyes darting sideways to check that his old principal isn't lurking right around the corner just waiting to punish them both. And maybe that's what's doing it for him even more than usual, now. That he's reminiscing, feels like a teenager, and she's absolutely certain that a teenage Rick Rodgers wouldn't have lasted more than five seconds with her mouth around him.

Kate hollows her cheeks and sucks, her tongue flattening at the underside of him and her hand moving to cup his balls, massaging them gently. He's chanting her name over and over like a benediction from somewhere above her head and then he fists a hand in her hair and wrenches her mouth away from him, choking on a curse when he sees her lips wet with him and her saliva.

"Fuck, Beckett, you have to stop. I'm gonna come."

He always calls her Beckett when she does this for him. Maybe because he's noticed it makes her shudder with arousal and take him deeper. "I know. I want you to."

"Beckett-"

"I want you to come in my mouth, Castle." She says, and then she closes her eyes and leans forward and wraps her lips around him, taking him inside until he hits the back of her throat and then she swallows and he curses again, his hand in her hair clenching rhythmically as he tries desperately not to thrust and thrust and not ever stop.

When he comes it's hot and perfect and he's choking out her name, a mixture of her first and her last laced with expletives and then he pulls her to her feet and kisses her hard and sort of desperate. Kate gentles him with her mouth and the touch of her fingers to his cheek both, whispering soothing nonsense against his lips.

With her free hand she tucks him back into his pants and fastens his zipper for him, pressing a last kiss to his mouth and smiling softly at the look of absolute awe on his face. "You just eradicated every single one of my terrible high school experiences. Holy shit."

"Let's get out of here." Kate hums, reaching for his hand to curl her fingers around his and tug him along with her. "There are some things I picked up in high school that I really can't show you here."

The noise he makes has her laughing all the way to the car.

* * *

**Tumblr:** katiehoughton

**Twitter: **seilleanmor


End file.
